


nearing 4 am

by jejudo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming home late, Kinda but not really, M/M, Top Mark, blowjob, bottom yukhei, i got carried away writing this, yukhei is a respected individual who missed his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejudo/pseuds/jejudo
Summary: "i was thinking about you all day"





	nearing 4 am

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first time actually posting my work on this site and im sad there isn't enough markhei/lumark content so i (tried) taking matters into my own hands
> 
> i listened to night job by bas and king city by majid jordan while writing this

driving home at 3 am city lights end up being your only company on the commute home.

 

but it wasn't like yukhei _wasn't_ used to leaving early and getting home late, but to say the whole day was torture would be an understatement. if he wasnt thinking about what his next move was he was thinking about if mark was lazily walking around their shared home still wearing the nike joggers and hoodie he saw him in when he left. everything in yukhei wanted to lift mark onto the island in their kitchen and take him there but frantic texts kept him from doing so.

yukhei tried texting mark before he left his office but the usual fast responder hadn't said anything yet. mark always tried staying awake until yukhei got home but he probably was fast asleep. yukhei thought about his peaceful resting face and how mark was most likely enveloped in the white comforter with his leg sticking out. 

yukhei was snapped out of his blissful thoughts when he approached a stop sign. even though it was closer to dawn than dusk the corner he stopped at was still alive. he could hear music playing from a store and saw multiple most likely drunk men and women walking down the corner. at the red light several people walked across and yukhei saw women in tight dresses and high heels with men following close behind.

the red light had been going on for too long and yukhei took a quick peak at his phone in the cupholder. no new notifications.

people on the street had begun looking at yukhei with his car windows down and he could interpret people whispering and pointing at him. even at 4 am people can't mind their fucking buisness. the light was green and yukhei was still stopped, no car behind him honked. he wondered if it was because they were kind or if he knew who he was.

yukhei continued to drive and thought about how close he was to home. at this point he didn't know if he was even tired or if he wanted to hold mark and watch reruns of their shows with him. yukhei needs to stop listening to the mixtapes mark makes him.

when yukhei finally pulled into the driveway he had let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. mark was in their waiting for him.

silently opening the unlocked door, yukhei set his bag down on the kitchen counter and walked up the glass staircase until he was on the second floor. he gently opened the door to the bedroom and saw the view he had missed dearly.

mark was sleeping soundly on the bed consumed by the white comforter just like yukhei imagined he would. yukhei got closer to the smaller boy and saw that he even had his foot off the side of the bed not under the massive blanket.

cute.

yukhei set his phone down on his nightstand and got under the comforter of the bed despite the fact he still had his work clothes on. 

mark must have felt the dip in the bed because he soon stirred awake and looked and yukhei looking at him. yukhei took into account how beautiful a sleepy and slightly dazed mark looked illuminated by the tv. maybe its because of how late it was and how much he thought about him but he couldnt stop himself from looking into his eyes intensively.

"did you hear what i said?" mark asked voice heavily with sleep

"can you say it again?" yukhei smiled lightly trying to distract mark so he wouldn't have to tell him every corny thought going through his mind

"i asked you what time it is." mark said rubbing his eyes

"its nearing 4 am" yukhei said with a soft voice

"you must be tired xuxi" mark moved hair out of yukheis eyes while smiling "go to bed"

"call me xuxi again" yukhei had to hear marks tired voice say his name again

"you're acting weird xuxi" mark said exaggerating his name this time around.

"i thought about you all day." yukhei admitted, not faltering eye contact.

"i thought about you all day too. i walked around all day and i did my homework while thinking about you sitting there" mark smiled. 

"but ive been thinking about fucking you all day"

mark was silent. yukhei noted how the look in marks eyes changed and he wondered if his looked the same. 

"i wanted you this morning you know." the increasing speed of the rise and fall of marks chest encouraged him to continue "you had on those nike joggers and i could tell you didnt have any boxers on. i saw you didnt have a shirt on under my hoodie you had on."

somewhere between the beginning and the end of his speech the distance between the two got smaller. they were less than an inch from their noses brushing

"i wanted you this morning but you were in a rush." mark said quietly

"why didnt you tell me i would've gone to work late." yukhei was slightly on top of mark and he could notice he was squirming underneath him

"xuxi you know i get.....shy about those things" in the dim lighting from the tv yukhei saw marks face get a redder tint.

wordlessly yukhei closed the distance between them and kissed mark. it was light and a difference to the kisses they'd have earlier in the day. yukhei didnt know how to explain it but everything they did felt different past 12 am.

mark reciprocated quickly and let yukhei slip his tongue into his mouth. mark guided yukheis hands to his back and he took this as a sign to pull mark closer and their legs became intertwined. when yukhei brought him closer, he could feel mark hardening through his boxers. mark took the initiative and palmed yukheis growing bulge under his slacks while simultaneously taking charge of the kiss. yukhei moaned into his mouth and pulled away.

"baby boy-"

"i want to do the work this time, xuxi"

mark looked him in his eyes. the tv continued to show varying amounts of light and casted fleeting shadows on marks face. yukhei couldnt stop the smug look on his face and he nodded.

to that mark leaned down and kissed yukhei passionately while grinding his hips on yukheis

"what were you thinking about this morning?" mark said pulling away. he tugged at the buttons on yukheis shirt and usually that was the sign for yukhei to take off his shirt but instead mark began unbuttoning him

"i thought about you in those joggers i bought you last week." yukhei said lightly. he felt like if he spoke above a whisper hed only moan

"i took them off before i slept. do you want me to put them back on?" mark said teasingly grinding on yukhei

"this is fine" yukhei said moaning again

"take your pants off xuxi." mark said before bending down and resuming the makeout session they had. yukhei lifted marks ass up slightly so he could kick his slacks off. when he was only in his boxers he lowered mark back onto him. yukhei couldnt resist digging his hands into marks hips and dragging mark across his length in need of friction. mark slapped yukheis hands and chuckled

"i told you i was doing all the work."

"maybe do the work a little faster." yukhei groaned in frustration

in response mark had begun backing himself up towards the end of the bed, kissing a trail from yukheis midriff until he was flat on his stomach and had reached the waistband of yukheis boxers. 

mark pulled his boxers down and yukhei gasped at the cold air hitting his length. mark took into account how beautiful yukhei looked with his hair dishelved lips parted and eyes screwed shut.

mark licked his tip dribbling with precum and yukhei let out a tiny gasp. mark took this as a sign to go on and he began using one hand to take off his boxers and one hand to occupy the left over space of yukhei while his mouth worked on the top half.

within minutes yukhei was a moaning mess hands balled up in the sheets. the best part was when yukhei would mutter broken things in the five languages he knew. occasionally hed jut his hips causing mark to gag slightly. yukhei was beginning to say let out breathy gasps and marks knew he was close. while he was prepping himself to swallow, yukhei let out an out of breath "stop" mark instantly ceased his motions and looked up at yukhei.

"whats wrong?" mark couldnt get yukheis exact expression due to the dim lighting but he could tell yukhei had an unfaltering gaze

"i want this to be more meaningful i dont want to just cum in your mouth." 

"come here." yukhei said simply and mark followed his voice in the dark. a sudden change in scene on the tv lit up yukheis face just as he was coming to kiss mark. 

mark closed his eyes and part three of their makeout session had began. while kissing, mark could hear yukhei digging around in the nighstands cabinet. he then heard a bottle opening and mark knew what it was. followed by this action mark felt one of yukheis fingers. it was his turn to be the moaning mess. one finger followed and another followed that one. soon enough mark was rocking back onto yukheis fingers while his dick grazed yukheis stomach  and he felt himself getting close. 

yukhei watched as mark pulled away from the kiss and had his eyes closed looking up. his hair rocked with the rest of his body and subconsciously yukhei reached his free hand up to mark and put his thumb into his mouth. mark opened his eyes and made direct eye contact with yukhei and slowly began sucking on his finger.

mark lifted himself off of yukheis fingers and yukhei used his hand to guide his dick to marks ass. yukhei let mark lower himself and mark stopped sucking on yukheis thumb to let out a tiny moan.

yukhei looked at his slick finger glisten in the light of the tv. 

"you're beautiful"

yukhei doesnt know how that slipped out so easily but its what he meant. all day yukhei had been imagining this moment and it was so much sweeter than he expected it to be. he could hear the clock ticking and could feel marks hands on his abdomen and he could feel his tightness around his length.

mark began slowly moving up and down amd yukhei took note of everything he could see. the hoodie mark still had on would dip down and show his prominent collarbone and slick neck. the sweat that came off his forehead and caused hair to stick to his face. yukhei used his hand to give mark a handjob. when mark increased his speed so did yukhei. both of them filled the room with moans and grunts. 

"im close" yukhei said faintly

"me too" mark replied not slowing down the pace

both of them let out final moans and rode out their highs together. mark had gotten cum on yukheis chest and stomach and yukhei could feel the warmth coming out of marks ass and sliding down his length.

mark rose off of yukheis dick and laid down on the bed next to him gasping. 

"im sorry xuxi" mark said breathing heavily. he took off his hoodie and wiped off what he could see

"its okay" yukhei smiled and kissed mark

"what time is it?" mark asked. yukhei could hear the sleepiness in his voice as he settled back into the covers.

 

"its 4 am."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment or kudos!! i hope you enjoyeddd


End file.
